KSTG
KSTG is an NBC affiliate located in Seattle, WA. It broadcasts on Channel 25. On January 8, 2016 NO SIR GIFTS VENUES sold KSTG to RainbowDash72. KSTG is now a sister station to Rainbow Dash Network affiliate KPNY channel 29. KSTG is also available in Vancouver, Canada on cable systems and over the air on a subchannel of CFBC-DT. Logos KSTG ID 1977.png|KSTG logo from 1977 as an ABC affiliate promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KSTG ID 1994.png|KSTG logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KSTG.png|KSTG logo from 2010-2013 News/Station Presentation Website History *1996-2002: www.kstg25.com *2002-2010: www.nbc25kstg.com *2010-present: www.nbc25news.com Newscast Titles *The Pepsi Report (1953-1966) *The Coca-Cola Report (1966-1970) *NewsScene 25 (1970-1977) *25 Eyewitness News (1977-1994) *Channel 25 News (1994-1999) *NBC 25 News (1999-present) Station Slogans *KUIS-TV, Your New Full Power Station (1953-1966) *Broadcasting In Color (1966-1974) * Meet Us In September on 25 (1969-1970) * Let's Get Together on 25 (1970-1971) * This is the Place to Be on 25 (1971-1974) *In Touch with Seattle (1974-1981) * Hello Seattle, Hello 25 (1974-1975) * Welcome to the New Bright World on 25 (1975-1976) * Let Us Be the One on 25 (1976-1977) * You're Still Having Fun, 25's Still the One (1977-1978) * 25's The One You Can Turn To, We're the One (1978-1980) * You and Me and 25 (1980-1981) *We Brighten Your Day (1981-1987) * Now is the Time, 25 is the Place (1981-1982) * Come on Along with 25 (1982-1983) * That Special Feeling on 25 (1983-1984) * We're With You on 25 (1984-1985) * You'll Love It on 25 (1985-1986; this was the last slogan before switching to NBC in 1986) * Come Home to 25 (1986-1987) *Your 24-Hour News Source (1987-1993) * Come on Home to 25 (1987-1988) * Come Home to the Best, Only on 25 (1988-1990) * 25 is The Place to Be! (1990-1992) * It's A Whole New 25 (1992-1993) *Your Number 1 News Leader (1993-present) * The Stars are Back on 25 (1993-1994) * It's TV-25! (1994-1995) * The Year to Be on 25 (1995-1996) * NBC 25, Chime in (2007-2010) * NBC 25, More Colorful (2010-present) Current On-Air Staff Carlos Fandela - News Director *Allison Sloan - anchor; weekday mornings "NBC 25 News Today" and "NBC 25 News Midday" *Ben Cates - anchor; weekday mornings "NBC 25 News Today" and "NBC 25 News Midday" *Seth Dern - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Kathleen Muller - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Jennifer Tamblyn - anchor; weekend evenings Storm Team 25 Meteorologists *Oscar Griggs - meteorologist; weekday mornings "NBC 25 News Today" and "NBC 25 News Midday" *Tim Blanchett - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Kyle Manning - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC 25 Sportsdesk Team *Matt Miller - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Luis Sandoval - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Harry Gandy - general assignment reporter *Marissa Lewis - general assignment reporter *Candace Turner - general assignment reporter *Freida Adelman - general assignment reporter *Kelly Stein - general assignment reporter *Vince West - general assignment reporter *Gary Daniels - general assignment reporter News Themes *Move Closer to Your World - Mayoham Music (1970-1975) *Cool Hand Luke: The Tar Sequence - Lalo Scriffin (1975-1983) *NewsSeries 2000 - Gari Media (1983-1987) *KSTG (KOMO) News Theme - Dan Dean Productions (1987-Present) Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 25 Category:Seattle Category:Washington (state) Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:NBC Stations owned by RainbowDash72 Category:RainbowDash72